total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Geoff. Overview Geoff's carefree and party-obsessed attitude has led him to have many friends over the course of his time on Total Drama Around the World. He's generally one of the most kindest and open contestants there are, although is still targetted by the more antagonistic contestants. This hasn't stopped him from making his fair share of friends however. But if he's pushed to the edge, he is capable of getting revenge right back. However, thanks to Alejandro, most of Geoff's fellow contestants go through a brief phase of not trusting him at all. Thankfully for him, this is soon ended when these lies are exploited, making Geoff still be a very well-liked and respected contestant. Alejandro For more information about this section, visit: Alejandro and Geoff Geoff is one of the most vocal people who don't like Alejandro. In Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro manipulated Bridgette into cheating on Geoff with Alejandro. Although Geoff has forgiven her for this, he hasn't stopped holding a grudge against Alejandro. Alejandro sees Geoff as a difficult target to take out, while also considering him immature and annoying. Although they're on different teams, in Total Drama Around the World, they have both had unfriendly run-ins with each other. By the time the teams merge, Alejandro is determined to win immunity at all costs so that Geoff doesn't eliminate him, until he fails against Geoff in London the Ripper Amy Amy is mostly an outcast amongst her fellow contestants after her past actions. Geoff's open and friendly attitude causes him to quickly try to bring out the best in Amy. He is regularly seen trying to cheer her up when she breaks down, is always supportive of her, and knows there's some hidden good-natured personality inside her. Amy is hesitant to befriend Geoff at first as she believes that he's just as dismissive as everyone else, but through both working alongside each other due to being on the same team, she slowly starts to trust him and get along with him. After a long time of competing, Geoff manages to brighten Amy's mood to make her as bright as most others. He's also a major supporter of her in the finale, cheering for her every step of the way. Anne Maria In Australian Rivals when Amy and Anne Maria face off with each other, Geoff motivates Amy into punching Anne Maria by asking her to pretend its Chris, encouraging Amy on how to do proper violence to Anne Maria. In London the Ripper, Anne Maria, along with Beth, Eva, and Lightning glare at Geoff thanks to the lies Alejandro made up about Geoff. Despite not trusting him, and unlike the others, Anne Maria consoles Geoff over Bridgette being eliminated, saying that if it makes him feel any better, she didn't vote for him, cheering him up a little, but is still shown to show anger towards him. Before the elimination, Geoff attempts to tell Anne Maria, Beth, and Lightning that Alejandro is messing with all of them but she does not listen to him. In The Big Apple when Anne Maria mentions how she misses Lightning, while also thinking that his mother did the right thing, Geoff friendily agrees with her but she ignores him. When Anne Maria and Beth discuss possibly eliminating Geoff, he asks them what they're talking about to which they respond by lying that it's nothing. Geoff wishes luck to everyone in the challenge, including Anne Maria. Geoff congratulates Anne Maria when she wins immunity, and she decides to eliminate Geoff, but purely as a strategical move, implying that she learned of Alejandro's lies offscreen. Anne Maria apologizes for eliminating him, and Geoff doesn't seem to mind, as he sings about it in his elimination song, wishing her and the others luck. Beth In Aloha, Merge! Geoff doesn't seem to mind when put in a group with Beth. Geoff notes to Beth how much he likes the dummy that she's made of Staci. Both Geoff and Beth assist each other as they carry the dummy up the volcano. Beth is tackled by Alejandro, and Geoff helps her out and saves her by tackling Alejandro and pinning him down so that Beth can throw in her volcano. In London the Ripper, Beth, along with Anne Maria, Eva, and Lightning are all glaring at Geoff, believing the lies that Alejandro has made up about Geoff. Beth says in the confessional about how she usually likes how nice and upbeat Geoff is, but is now not so sure. When Beth says that she hates jumping out the plane, Geoff smiles and agrees with her, but she ignores him. Geoff later attempts to tell Beth, Anne Maria, and Lightning that Alejandro is messing with them, but she doesn't seem to pay attention. In The Big Apple, Beth and Anne Maria discuss possibly eliminating Geoff. When he asks them what it is that they're talking about, Beth nervously says that they're talking about nothing. Geoff wishes luck to everyone in the challenge, including Beth. In Geoff's elimination song, Beth seems to be sad about him being eliminated, also clarifying that it was purely a strategical move, implying she learned about Alejandro's lies offscreen. In Gladiatorial Finale!, thanks to a plan by Geoff, he sacrifices himself to aid Brick, causing him to be shot by all of Team Beth, including Beth. When it's between Beth and Amy in a final showdown, Geoff cheers for Amy over Beth, although this may just be because of Geoff's stronger friendship with Amy. When Beth is horribly injured by Amy, Geoff seems slightly concerned for Beth's well-being. Brick In The Great Chinese Race, Geoff salutes Brick when he gives the team orders to get moving. When Brick curiously asks what singing is, Geoff says that it's sort of like a cadet call. In Korean Pop Quizzing, Geoff greets all of his team in the morning, calling all of them awesome, including Brick. Geoff curiously asks Brick what the team plan is this time. Brick thinks that they should climb different sides, and Geoff believes him as he's led them to victory before. Brick then tells Geoff to try his best when told they don't need to climb. Geoff high-fives his team when he scores a point, and Brick also congratulates him. When the Dragons win again, Geoff cheers for all of them, including Brick. In Icey Antarctica, Geoff calls all of his safe team awesome, including Brick. After Geoff curiously asks Brick what the team plan is, Brick ends up leading them in the right direction, satisfying Geoff. However, when the Dragons end up losing, Geoff says in the confessional that he really doesn't know who to vote off as he likes everyone on the team, including Brick, but reluctantly votes Brick off due to his leadership unfortunately leading the team to a loss. When Brick is eliminated, Geoff apologizes for voting him off, and when Amy is seen to be distraught, Geoff then feels even more guilty for voting off Brick. In Jamaica Man! Geoff briefly mentions that he still feels bad about voting Brick off, as he was a good team captain. In The Big Apple, Geoff greets Brick when he shows up to the challenge. Brick congratulates the people who made it to the Final 4, including Geoff. Brick glares at Alejandro, asking why he got rid of him, to which Geoff replies by telling Brick that Alejandro is a lying jaguar. Geoff thanks Brick when he mentions that he's happy that Amy and Geoff are still competing, implying that Brick holds no hard feelings towards Geoff for voting him off. Geoff wishes luck to everyone in the challenge, including Brick. Geoff says happy goodbye to everyone in his elimination song, including Brick. In Gladiatorial Finale!, when Geoff makes out with Bridgette endlessly in front of others, Brick is seen to be shocked and almost speechless. Geoff cheers for Team Amy to try and win, including Brick. When Geoff is attacked by Sadie, he calls all of his team over, and everyone, including Brick, are very concerned about Geoff's well-being. Since Geoff's leg is sprained, Brick carries him away to a safe location. Geoff suggests to Brick that he could shoot from inside the other team's cave, but Brick doesn't like this idea as it looks like the other team's cave. Geoff tells Brick an idea he has that he will sacrifice himself to help Brick out. Brick doesn't like this idea at first as he'd hate to leave a soldier behind, but once Geoff discusses that this is purely a strategical move, Brick reluctantly agrees, and admires Geoff's nobleness, saying that Geoff is a great soldier. When Geoff sacrifices himself, Brick notes in the confessional that Geoff was a good soldier, and should be rewarded for his bravery. Bridgette Geoff has been in a long lasting relationship with Bridgette, and both are the most intimate couple in the show; both physically and emotionally. Although they're not on the same team at first, Geoff begs that he be working alongside her and Chris reluctantly allows this. Since then they have often teamed up with each other and support each other on numerous occasions. However, through lies made about Geoff supposedly flirting with other girls, their relationship is tested when Bridgette votes for Geoff when she's eliminated. However, he quickly forgives her when she finds out that she's been tricked by Alejandro. When they're reunited in Gladiatorial Finale! they're seen making out on a few occasions, being very close with each other throughout the episode, with their relationship still staying strong no matter what happens to it. Cody In The Big Apple, Geoff wishes luck to everyone competing in the challenge, including Cody. Dave DJ Duncan Eva Ezekiel Gwen Harold Izzy Lightning Mike Noah Sadie Scott Sky Staci Trent Tyler Zoey See Also